Michael's Alternate Start
by Aspiringwriter17
Summary: Michael Vey. A normal everyday highschool student. Or so, everyone thought. Really, he had electrical powers and, with the help of his best friend Ostin, he will train to protect his friends and mother. Now, with the threat of an evil organization with more kids like him under their belt, that training better be enough. Powerful!Michael, Stronger!Ostin
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I am currently scrapping my Michael Vey story, just because I didn't know how to implement him into the story without screwing up the story or keeping it the same. So, I will be starting over with a new premise for this one. In this story, Michael will actively train in his powers before ever meeting Hatch. This will make him stronger than what he was in the story at the beginning. Also, he will have a little different personality. Anyhow, please enjoy.  
Talking: "Yo, how's it going?"  
Thinking: "What's going on?"  
Chapter 1: The Start  
"Michael!"  
Michael Vey opened his eyes to see his teacher, Mr. Poulsen, staring at him, looking like he was waiting for something.  
"Yes?" Michael asked.  
"Would you please answer the equation on the board." Mr. Poulsen asked in a way that made it clear he had no choice.  
Michael looked at the board to see the equation for power (Power= voltage x current). The equation was ?=860 volts x 1 ampere.  
"860 watts." Michael said simply.  
"And do you know what animal creates-"  
"An electric eel." Michael interrupted.  
Mr. Poulsen fumed. No matter what he did, Michael always knew the answer to whatever question he had, especially when he started the lesson on electricity in animals.  
"Very good, Mr. Vey. That is right, but today we will be talking about the electricity in the human body. Can anyone tell me where electricity comes from?"  
Ostin Liss, Michaels best friend, raised his hand.  
"Ah, Mr. Liss, please enlighten us."  
"The electricity in the human body comes from chemical concentrations in the nerves in the process called bioelectrogenesis."  
"Thank you Mr. Liss, Harvard awaits. Anyway, thank you for the simple version, and to anyone of you who has no idea what he just said, I'll write it on the board."  
 _Later: After School_  
"So, you ready for today?" Ostin asked as they were walking towards their apartment building.  
"Yep, you got the stuff?" Michael asked with a smile.  
"Yep, its all in my apartment. It came in yesterday."  
"Cool, just knock on my door when you're ready to start."  
Now as to what they were talking about, Ostin had bought a multimeter, a machine that measures the voltage of an object. They were going to use it to measure Michael's electricity levels. They had actually measured it a while ago, but he accidentally broke that one when he charged too much electricity into it and overloaded the mainframe.  
That had gotten him a stern talking to from Ostin when he was told how much it costs.  
He had also been practicing with his electricity as Ostin had guessed that, like a muscle, it could get stronger with use. And, he was right. Michael had already come up with a few cool tricks he could do, like create an electroball, Ostin had a field day with that one, and he has been able to augment his fighting style. That's another thing, he had come up with a fighting style, well most of one anyway, he was still fine-tuning it. He figured that one day, his power would get out and he would need to protect himself as well as his friends and mother, so he took that possibility very seriously and he was taking action.  
Michael's thought process was halted when he heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock he realised that it had been 3 minutes of him just reminiscing while he sat on his couch. Getting up, he quickly made towards the door and opened it to see Ostin standing there with a box in hand.  
He quickly moved aside to let Ostin in.  
"Ok, so how long do we have until you mom gets home?" Ostin asked while getting the multimeter out of the box.  
"Seeing as how she gets off at 9:00 pm, 6 hours. Give or take." Michael said, getting down to business.  
"Nice, that will be enough time to test your electricity, talk about more exercises for Michael, and train for the rest of the time." Ostin contemplated outloud.  
"You know Ostin, being smart isnt going to always help you and I wont always be there to protect you if someone ever comes for me. I think you should start to learn how to fight and exercise more." Michael said with concern for his best friend.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I doubt my mom would sign me up for anything that has anything to do with fighting." Ostin sighed solomly.  
"Actually, I would be able to help you with exercise and learn a fighting style. I've actually come up with my own training schedule and fighting style. Its not finished yet but I think its pretty good." Michael said with a bit of pride.  
"Really? What's your schedule?" Ostin asked curiously.  
"Here." Michael then took out a folded up piece of paper from his backpack and gave it to Ostin.  
5-7 am: Wake up, small breakfast, 1 mile sprint, real breakfast  
8am-3pm: School with mind strengthening and strategy exercises between classes.  
3:30-5pm: 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 50 curls, 50 pull-ups, and finish with a 20 minute run  
5-5:30pm: Eat  
5:30-7pm: Electricity training  
7-9pm: Fighting style training until mom gets home  
"Jeez, when did you start this?" Ostin asked in awe.  
"About a week after you brought up what some people would do if they knew that someone like me walked around with these powers. I got paranoid and started as soon as I could. The physical exercises were less back then, I could barely do 10 push-ups without getting winded. I also might have borrowed the kendo club's practice dummy." Michael said with a sheepish expression.  
"Do you do all of this in your apartment?" The child genius asked.  
"Nah, I found an abandoned factory that looks like it burned down years ago. I cleaned it up a little to suit my needs." The electric child looked proud.  
"That makes sense. So, do you wanna head there to do our measuremnts?" Ostin asked after thinking of all of the experiments he could conduct in that factory.  
"Sure." he replied before grabbing a notebook and a pencil.  
"What's that for?"  
"The results, training ideas, and your training schedule." Michael listed off, looking sadistic at the last one.  
Ostin only groaned in reply before waiting for Michael to put the supplies, and the multimeter, into his backpack.  
 _A Short Walk Later: Abandoned Factory_  
"And here she is." Michael said after opening the squeeky wooden door.  
It wasnt much, but there was a rather large area in the middle of the floor with the training dummy in the middle of that area. Ostin also noted the ropes wrapped around some of the machines.  
Seeing the inquisitive glance of his best friend, Michael could guess what he wanted to ask. "There was no good gripping point on the machines so I used some rope to pull them out from the middle of the floor. I just treated it like it was a training exercise."  
"You know those weigh quite a few pounds?" Ostin asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, it took quite a few trips to get them all the way out of the way." Michael said, rubbing his arms from the phantom pains.  
"Anyway, lets get to work." Ostin said, pulling the multimeter out of Michael's backpack. "You remember how these work?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Put these on my fingers and pulse. I will try and tone it down enough to not break your toy." Michael said with a smile while putting the finger clamps on his index and middle fingers.  
"Ok, start low and work your way up." Ostin said with his notepad out and paying extra close attention on the device.  
A quick ok was all his reply before the device lit up to show that it was operational. Michael then slowly started to put more juice into it.  
This continued for the next 2 minutes before the red LED at the top of the device signified that it was reaching its limit.  
"Ok, stop and stay at that charge." Ostin said before writing down the voltage of his friend. "You stopped at about 1000 volts. That is literally the absolute limit of this machine and this is one of the better models, hence why it took so long to purchase." Ostin said in awe.  
"I feel like I can go more. Thats a good bit of progress since the last time where I only just barely produced enough to brake your other machine and that only took 500 volts." Michael said, absentmindedly keeping his surge going at 1000 volts.  
"You can still go further?" Ostin asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, oh and do you want me to stop?" Michael asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Wait. You just produced 1000 volts of electricity into a constant stream. What exercises have you been doing to have so much control now?" Ostin asked with wide eyes.  
"I've just been surging as hard as I can for as long as I can until I get tired, then I wait a couple of minutes until it recharges and then go again." Michael said nonchalantly.  
"Awesome. Anyway, lets keep this progress train rolling." Ostin said with a huge grin on his face until he saw his best friend's sadistic grin and instantly regretted opening his mouth.

Ok, then. That is the start of my Michael Vey story. This is how I think it should've gone because I mean, you have these abilities and all you do is charge car batteries? HELL NOOOOO! Anyway, until next time, Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I hope your lives have been good so far. I hope you all are ready for a very electrifying chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter 2: Secret's out

It had been 4 months since Michael had started training with Ostin. Michael had to honestly say that he was a great trainer. Ostin had lost easily lost 50 pounds and had gained half of that back in muscle. He had also learned a fighting style that complimented his physique. It mostly dealt with using his intellect to analyze his opponents fighting style before using their weaknesses against them.

Michael had only continued to grow in power. After a while of training, they discovered that bananas help Michael's electricity when he was in charge of bringing snacks and brought a bunch of bananas. They noticed that Michael took a considerably shorter amount of time and was able to use his electricity for longer than last time. Ostin theorized that the potassium in the banana was the main cause.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Ostin asked his best friend.

"Well, I was planning to train a little before homework and then just studying before dinner. Why?" Michael responded.

"Well, I overheard that Jack and his goons are going to try and get revenge on you for ratting him out to Dallstrom." Ostin said excitedly. Ever since Michael had started training him, no one was able to mess with him anymore.

"Let them try, they shouldn't have tried to fuck with a defenseless kid. Anyway, what are you wanting to do today after the beat down?" Michael asked nonchalantly.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to see if you can make anything else out of your electricity." Ostin suggested excitedly.

What he was talking about was Michael's ability to create things out of his electricity, such as balls of lightning. So far he could create a ball, a sword, which was really just electricity that surrounded his hand that could be used as a blade, a lightning blade if you will, lightning knuckles to be used when fist fighting, and a dome of electricity around him for defense. He could also channel electricity through his limbs to make him faster.

"Sure, I will knock on your door when I'm ready." Michael said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ok, have fun." Ostin said with a smile on his face as he walked away.

-3 hours later-

It was the end of the day and Michael was walking to his favorite exit (because it was the closest to his house) but as soon as he walked through the door, he was tackled to the ground by one of Jack's friends named Mitchell. They struggled for a bit before Michael was able to roll out from under Mitchell before kicking him in the stomach, incapacitating him for now so he was able to take in his surroundings.

There stood Jack as well as his other goon, named Wade, over by the exiting pathway from the school. They stood there as a way to block Michael's escape route, (like Michael would try and escape XD).

"Ooohh, look who's here. Why, if it isn't the little tattle tale. There's no escaping Michael, there's no adult for you to go cry to. All you had to do is to keep your mouth shut and we would've left you alone, but now? Now you're gonna get it." Jack said while cracking his knuckles. Was that supposed to be intimidating?

"Yeah, yeah, are we going to do this or what?" Michael said as he put his hands into his jacket pockets in a very bored manner.

"Oh, looks like the shrimp's bored. How about we liven up your mood? And do you really think you can take on all three of us?" Jack said as he motioned his goons to encircle Michael.

"Oh, I can take you three. The question is, can you three take me?" Michael asked with a smirk. No, before you ask, he wasn't cocky. But when people like these three try and pick on him, as well as other kids younger than them, just makes him want to play with them a little.

"Shut it, loser! Get him!" Jack yelled before the three of them charged at their "prey." Mitch, having been faster than the other two, got to him first and was aiming to tackle Michael's legs out from under him.

Michael, having seen him coming from a mile away, jumped as soon as Mitch leaned forward to initiate the tackle. Michael then came down on top of Mitch's back, his hands never leaving his pockets.

The next to come was Jack who tried to launch a punch at Michael's face as he came down. Michael, seeing the very straight-forward line-up, dodged his head to the side so that his fist went sailing past his shoulder. Michael then launched an uppercut which connected with the bottom of Jack's chin and sent him back a few feet.

The last to oppose him was Wade, as he hesitated in the beginning, who jumped over Jack as he fell back and stumbled upon landing. Wade then sent a very uncertain looking punch at Michael's midsection.

Michael then spun around Wade's punch while interlocking their arms together. Michael ended his spin on Wade's back as he held the opposing limb into a locking position that would cause pain if Wade tried to escape.

"Now, how about we talk this through and no one else has to get hurt." Michael said before pushing Wade away so that he tripped over Jack, who was in the process of getting up.

Michael, who was about to start walking home, suddenly felt Mitch holding onto his feet so that he couldn't move. Michael suddenly looked up to see Jack coming at him in order to punch Michael while he was trapped.

" _This is nothing, I can get out of this without revealing anything."_ Michael thought before looking to his left to see Wade imitating Jack in his attack.

" _Well, shit."_ With that, Michael grabbed both of the offending limbs, leaving him open to attack with their other hands, which they took full advantage of.

Michael, seeing no other way out of this, charged electricity through his legs, causing Mitch to let go, before dodging the new attacks, causing them to hit each other. Michael then charged electricity through his palms before hitting them both in their backs, causing temporary paralysis.

"Hmph, that was my bad. Leave it to me to underestimate you all so much that I let my guard down. Anyway, I hope you three learned your lessons." Michael said before looking around to see a girl, Taylor Ridley, looking at him with wide eyes from the exit of the school.

"Well, shit." Michael said aloud this time. He didn't waste any-time before starting to sprint to his house.

-3 minutes later-

Michael waited a minute to calm his breath before knocking on Ostin's door. After a couple of seconds, Ostin's mom opened the door to see her son's friend as always.

"Ah, Michael, it's good to see you again. How was school?" she asked.

"It was good, but some people tried to bully me today. Don't worry, I didn't let them push me around. I was just wondering if Ostin could come over?" Michael asked after sating her worries.

"Yeah, I'll send him over in a few minutes." With that, he nodded before going over to his door, inserting his key, and walked in.

After a couple of minutes of sitting and thinking about what happened, Ostin knocked a couple of times on his door before walking in.

"Yo, how did the beatdown go?" Ostin asked his best friend, before quieting down when he saw his distraught face. "Woah, what's wrong?"

"I underestimated them and had to reveal more than I wished." Michael said solemnly.

"You mean..?" he let the question hang as he feared the answer.

"Yeah, and what's worse is that Taylor Ridley, the cheerleader, saw the whole thing. And it was pretty clear that she knew what she saw." Michael said as he hung his head.

"It's ok, Michael. Even if they tell someone, no-one will believe them anyway. Most likely, they will think you pulled a taser on them and you'll get searched if they try and tell someone, in which they won't find anything." Ostin said after taking a moment to think about it.

"Hmm, you're right. I've got nothing to worry about. Thanks Ostin." Michael said sincerely as he visibly brightened up.

"No problem, now, do you feel like practicing?" Ostin asked eagerly.

"Sure." And with that, they spent the rest of the time before Michael's mom got home trying to see what Michael could make out of his electricity. He had been able to make an electro-ball in each hand at the same time now, as well as "shoot" lightning from his hand, but that was only when he put a layer of electricity on the palm of his hand and built up pressure behind that layer in order to expel the electricity from his palm, but that was the closest he got so far to being able to use his electricity at long range.

Alas, Michael's mother eventually came home and they had to stop their exercises. Ostin said that he wouldn't be able to train tomorrow as he was working on something. He wouldn't tell him what it was though, saying it was a surprise.

-The next morning-

Michael had gotten up the next day to the smell of his mother's famous waffles. Halfway through breakfast, Mrs. Vey asked her son a question. "Hey Michael, do you need a ride to school this morning?"

"Nah, me and Ostin are going to test each other on our walk to school. Thanks though." Michael said without looking up.

"Ok, well you two be careful walking to school." With that, there was a knocking at the door. Mrs. Vey opened the door to see Ostin.

"Good morning Mrs. Vey, can I come in?" Ostin asked politely. The not-so-secret was that he had a huge crush on Michael's mom.

"Of course, Ostin. I made waffles if you want some, they're on the counter." She responded with a smile.

"Thank you, your waffles are the best!" with that, Mrs. Vey let Ostin pass her.

"Well, I'll be off, have a good day at school you two." And with that, the older woman left through the door.

"Dude, your mom's so hot. And her cooking is phenomenal." Ostin gushed while shoving his face.

"Dude, shut up, that's my mom. I don't need to hear that." Michael said while scrunching up his face.

"Whatever, anyway, what's your game-plan for today?" Ostin asked between bites.

"Just ignore them if they try and ask questions and make up a story if they persist." Michael said as he had been thinking about this last night.

"Ok, and if they demand answers?" Ostin asked while nodding at the first part.

"Tell them to leave me the hell alone and walk away." Michael said as he rinsed off his plate.

"Well, that will certainly get the point across." Ostin laughed.

After that, Mrs. Vey walked back in, "Michael, can I talk to you for a moment outside, alone?"

"Sure," after Michael exited the house and his mom closed the door he spoke again, "So, what can I help you with?"

"I accidentally left the ceiling light on all night and drained the battery. You think you could give me a jump?"

"Sure thing." With that, Michael had his mother pop the hood before grabbing the battery and pulsed. His mother keyed the engine for a second before it started up. "There you go!" he said before closing the hood and walking back inside, waving goodbye to his mother as he walked.

"So, what did she need?" Ostin asked as he handed Michael his backpack.

"Needed me to jumpstart the battery." Michael replied before throwing his backpack straps over his shoulders.

"That's so cool. I wish I could do that." Ostin said while sighing dreamily, thinking about all of the things he could do with that power.

"Yeah, yeah, living the fabulous life. Now, let's go before we're late." And with that, they walked out the door and began their trek to school.

On the way to school, they talked about new theories about Michael's powers and training regimens and what foods and drinks would help build his electricity, like bananas.

When they reached the school, they said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways.

As Michael reached his first class of the day he could already tell the news of him beating down Jack and his goons had gotten around.

Throughout the day, people were looking at him in awe and respect for the first time in his life. And when it got to his last class of the day, Biology, he saw Taylor staring at the door, waiting for him to walk through it. When he finally did and sat down, she tried to start a conversation.

"Hey, are you ok?" she whispered from his right.

As I had said earlier that day, I ignored her to instead grab my pencil out of my backpack in preparation for today's test.

"Michael." She whispered, a little louder this time.

" _Strange, I didn't even think she knew my name."_ Michael thought.

Fortunately the tardy bell rang before she could continue her persistence.

"Ok, everyone, listen up. This test counts for one-fifth of your final grade, so I hope you all studied hard. I also hope I don't have to remind anyone what cheating will do to your test. Once all of the tests are handed out, you may begin." Mr. Poulsen said before sitting at his desk and started to read a book.

Not two minutes into the test did Michael get distracted by a folded piece of paper thrown onto his desk. Opening it up, Michael saw that Taylor had tried to pry again.

 _What happened yesterday?_

 _-Taylor_

Looking at the teacher for a second, Michael wrote back a response.

 _I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alone._

 _-Michael_

Checking on the teacher again, Michael threw the paper back onto Taylor's desk when the coast was clear. Michael could hear her writing for a second before stopping when the paper landed, before writing her response and throwing it back.

 _I need to know, like I really, really need to know._

 _-Taylor_

Shaking his head, Michael crushed the piece of paper and was about to put it on the corner of his desk so that he could throw it away when he left the classroom, when he heard a coughing sound from the front of his row.

"What is that little piece of paper you just crumbled up, Mr. Vey?" Mr. Poulsen asked with a smirk at being able to catch his least favorite student.

"Nothing sir, just wrote down some formulas that I don't need anymore." Michael said nonchalantly.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me taking a look at it then." He said as he started to walk down the aisle.

"Of course not, sir." Michael said as he tried to think of a way out of this.

When the teacher was almost to Michael's desk, he suddenly stopped and looked around confusedly. "What was I saying?"

Michael scrunched his eyebrows together in a confused face before he was about to answer him, only to get beaten to it by Taylor.

"You said we've only got 40 minutes left in the test." Taylor said quickly.

"Ah, thank you Miss Ridley. Everyone, 40 minutes left!" with that, the teacher went back to his desk to sit down and continue to read his book. All the while, the students were looking at each other wondering what had just happened.

Michael then looked at Taylor questionably, only to get a smirk in return.

After everyone had turned in their tests and the 40 minutes were up, the students left the classroom in order to get on with the rest of their day, Michael and Ostin being two of the first people out.

When they were about 20 feet from the door, Taylor caught up with them and pulled on Michael's arm.

"We need to talk." She said, with pleading eyes.

"We really don't." Michael responded as he pulled his arm free and walked away with Ostin.

"Prying?" was Ostin's one word question.

"Yep, just won't let it go." Michael whispered.

Taylor then got in-front of Michael and put her arm out in-front of him. She then turned to Ostin and said, "You, leave."

"Yeah, no; he was here first and he's my best friend. You don't get to just walk up and tell off my friends, I don't care if you are on the cheer squad." Michael said angrily.

"It's ok, Michael. I'll be over here until you're done." Ostin said before stepping back a few feet.

"Look, I'm sorry I told him off like that but this is urgent. I need to know that what I saw yesterday wasn't a trick of the light." Taylor said seriously.

"Well, what did you see exactly?" Michael asked as he sighed and crossed his arms.

"You electrocuting those guys with nothing but your hands. Explain that." Taylor said quietly.

"Yeah, what you saw was me hitting a pressure point in their spine to temporarily paralyze them. The light was just the reflection from the sun off of my watch." He said as he gestured to the watch on his right hand.

"The light was blue and they were talking about a shock after you left." She countered.

"The quartz in my watch distorted the color of the light and the "shock"," he said as he gestured the quotation marks with his hands. "was just their nervous system jolting from the pressure point."

"You really expect me to believe this?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"I mean it was pretty good for on the spot thinking, you have to give that much." He said with a chuckle.

"Get serious, Michael. Think about what happened with Mr. Poulsen. I think we have variants of the same power." She said the last part so quietly that Michael almost didn't hear her.

Michael just stared at her for a second to think back on every time he's seen her. He had to admit, he had caught some weird things happen around her like what happened today during the test.

"We will talk about this later when not so many people are around." Michael said seriously.

"We can talk at my place. Here, let me write my address on a piece of paper and my phone number." She said as she got out a piece of paper and a pen out of her backpack and wrote with the lockers as a writing surface.

"Cool, Ostin and I will come by-" Michael was cut off by Taylor's protest.

"No! Sorry, but I don't trust him. It's just you and me." She protested.

"Yeah, no. Sorry but I _do_ trust him. He was the only person to know of my power until you found out and he has been helping me figure out this power. If we bring him, he could help us connect the dots on the correlation between our powers." Michael said firmly.

"Fine! Whatever, just tell him that whatever he hears cannot leave my house." She relented.

"Jeez, he's kept my secret, I'm sure one more won't hurt so chill out." Michael said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, just meet me on Saturday at 3:00pm. My parents should be gone by that time." She said before leaving them in the middle of the hallway.

"So, we're going to a cheerleader's house. That's kind of cool. And she's got similar powers to you." Ostin said as he came up behind Michael when Taylor left.

"You were listening the entire time weren't you?" Michael asked, to which his best friend just nodded. "Figures. Well, let's go home and get started on this homework."

With that, the two best friends left to go home after a long and exciting day.

XX End XX

 **Please Read:**

Yo, what up everyone? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, I am thinking of starting a Red vs. Blue fanfiction, but I'm not sure if I would put too much on my plate. On the other-hand, I've been managing my writing schedule pretty good the last few weeks. So, tell me what you all think about that and if you haven't watched the show, oh my god! You are missing such a great show. At first, I thought it was just some joke of a show that you would get a laugh out of but it is so much more than that and it's sssooooo good. I can't wait for every Sunday for the next episode. Anyway, please tell me what you all think on that and I will bid you ado.


	3. Chapter 3

XX Start XX

Chapter 3: The Reveal

The weekend came quicker than Michael thought it would, thus causing his surprise when his alarm didn't go off to alert him that he needed to get up to get ready for school. He had already worked out everything with his mom so that she knows that he won't be here for a couple of hours.

Anyway, Michael got up and dressed around 9 am so as to give him plenty of time to eat and get everything he needed for the hours to come.

" _Jeez,"_ Michael thought to himself as he put a notebook and pencil into an empty bag. _"so much has changed in the past year. I've trained extensively in mastering my abilities, trained Ostin to where he can actually hold up in a fight, and now I'm going to meet someone who might have similar abilities to me._ *sigh* _Where has the time gone?"_ finishing his internal monologue, Michael looked down to see that he had apparently been packing his bag on auto-pilot.

"Well, I guess I'm done, time to eat before I have to leave." Michael spoke to absolutely no-one.

As soon as Michael sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal as his mother had to go into work earlier than usual today. Just as he was about to take a bite, there came a knock on his door.

Sighing, the teenager got up before heading over to see who was at his door this early in the morning, though he had an idea.

Michael opened the door to see his best friend, Ostin, standing on the other side with a bag, which was probably filled with research material, hung over his right shoulder.

"Hey, good morning. Getting ready to go over to the cheerleader's house?" Ostin asked as he walked inside and set his bag on his couch.

"Yeah, was just about to eat some breakfast. If you want any, you know where the cereal is." Michael replied before sitting back down to eat his breakfast.

"You know, I thought you'd be a bit more excited about meeting someone who might have similar abilities to you." Ostin said off-handedly as he was trying to choose between two cereals.

"I will be excited if she is the real deal and not some phony who is trying to sell me out to the government for science experiments." Was his over-exaggerated reply.

"I guess you have a point. But, in that case should we bring any precautions besides your own abilities?" Ostin asked, already calculating every outcome he can possibly think up and their chances of survival.

"Like what?" Michael asked, not knowing anything that would be effective at disabling someone, but would also not draw any suspicion should they be caught with it.

"Like pepper spray or something. That way we will not have to rely on just our bodies." Ostin answered after a moment of thought.

"Then she would just do what she did to Poulson before we could do any real damage. I think our best bet is using the element of surprise. And still, we don't even know if she is going against us. So, until we see any hostility from her, we stay friendly." Michael concluded as Ostin nodded his head to Michael's plan.

" _I know this seems a bit much but we have been planning like this ever since we entertained the thought of what the government might do when they heard of my abilities. So this is absolutely necessary."_ Michael thought to no-one, trying to find an excuse for them being so defensive from a high school girl.

The two friends took the rest of the time until it was time to leave just pondering what they thought Taylor's ability was and what the similarities were between their two abilities.

So far, this is what they had written down:

 _Ability that deals with the brain and can be used to confuse or disorientate the target. It does not need a conductor like Michael's does and can be used for possibly more than disorientation. Not sure if it uses electricity, but if it is like Michael's, then there might be a connection to how they got their abilities._

 _SKIN-TO-SKIN AND SKIN-TO-METAL CONTACT IS PROHIBITED UNTIL FURTHER DATA IS RECORDED!_

They would need to make sure to record any and all information she gives them, whether purposefully or not. After all, any information can lead to something much more.

When it was about 10 minutes before the meet time, Michael and Ostin grabbed their bags and headed out to Taylor's house, using a GPS on Michael's phone to find the location.

After walking for a couple of minutes, the two teenagers came upon a tan house with pink flamingoes in the front yard.

After knocking on the door, Michael stepped back when the door swung open to allow Taylor Ridley to come into view. Today she wore a pink long-sleeved blouse over a white tank top. She also wore jeans and white converse.

When she opened the door, she smiled when she saw Michael, only to lose that smile for a more unsure expression when she noticed Ostin. Michael, seeing her expression, gave her a look that said 'Play nice'.

"Hey, come on in. Would you guys want some lemonade?" Taylor said, the last part after they made it into the living room.

"Sure." They replied simultaneously.

After about a minute of waiting, Taylor came back with two glasses filled with a diluted yellow color.

"Here you go. Now if you don't mind, can we get straight to business?" Taylor asked when she handed them their drinks.

"Sure, now if you don't mind, I would like you to demonstrate your abilities first. Before you argue, you should try and see it from our perspective. You invite us over to your home on the premise that you have similar "abilities" as me. This could very well be true, but you also could be leading us into an ambush." Michael explained after cutting off her argument.

"*sigh* I guess you're right. Ok, I have the ability to 'reboot' people. This allows me to cause someone to forget what they were just doing and it lets me to sort of rewrite their short-term memory to make them think they were doing something else. I can also read the mind of anyone I touch, or if we are both touching metal." Taylor explained the best they could, all while Michael and Ostin were writing most of what she said.

"Can you please show a demonstration?" Ostin asked, ready to write any observations.

As Ostin was getting ready to write, he suddenly looked up confused.

"What was I doing?" Ostin asked completely serious.

"Hm, it seems Taylor was telling the truth about her abilities. She can manipulate the mind to an extent." Michael reminded him.

"She just 'rebooted' me didn't she?" Ostin asked, slightly worried about the implications or side effects of her power.

"Yeah, and you seem to have absolutely no memory of it ever happening. That seems like a pretty useful ability. Now I'm guessing you want me to provide a demonstration?" seeing her nod, Michael held up his hand before pulsing enough so that electricity sparked between his fingers.

"I have the ability to create and manipulate electricity from within my body. I can use it to shock people, create electrical constructs, and enhance my physical abilities. Also, we learned that bananas and physical exercise can increase my electricity. I don't know if physical exercise will help you as your ability is mind based, but we can see if you're willing." Michael explained after shutting down his pulse.

"Woah, do you think that our powers are somehow related?" Taylor asked, looking in awe at the lightshow before it ended.

"Yes, something you said in your description leads me to believe that they are related somehow. Your power can work through contact with skin and metal, and probably other conductive materials, which leads me to believe that your abilities are also electricity based. This supports the theory that our abilities have similar origins." Michael theorized after a moment of contemplation.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting. I'm getting excited at the prospect of what we will uncover." Ostin said giddily.

 _Line Break_

After that meeting, the three teenagers had a couple of more meetings, talking about schedules, training, and how they should act socially. To be honest, they were all excited about this new discovery. They all had entertained the thought that, if there are two of them, why can't there be more? There could be plenty of others with similar powers.

Then, with these thoughts in mind, they decided to do some searching. They both found out that they had their birthdays close together, which raised some speculations.

So, naturally, they searched for their hospital records, only to find that the records had an eleven day gap directly around their birthdays. Wanting to help out in some way, Ostin offered to search in his free time for any leads on the missing records.

So, after Michael's birthday party on the Saturday after the previous meeting, Ostin shared that he had found out the disturbing news that, out of the 59 births during that time and at the Pasadena General Hospital, 42 of those children didn't make it to their third day of being alive.

They theorized that whoever was the cause of those deaths had to be the ones that destroyed the records.

 _Line Break_

After another meeting with the Taylor, Michael and Ostin were walking to their apartment building, making small talk about the various theories they came up with.

When they got about halfway, Michael looked around as he heard what sounded like a bug zapper going off. After hearing it a couple more times, he followed the sound to look at his right arm just in time to see a spark of electricity arc across his skin before flying over the short distance between his skin and the fly that flew too close to him.

Michael, looking up in surprise, raised his arm to tap on Ostin's shoulder to get his take on this new development. As soon as Michael's hand got about an inch away from Ostin's shoulder, another spark of electricity shot from his hand to his friends exposed neck.

"Oww, what was that for?" Ostin exclaimed in shock and pain.

Michael jumped back and raised his hands in surprise. "I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to shock you. I wasn't even aware that I was charging electricity."

"Hmm, this is bad. If your electricity keeps increasing at the rate that it is, you're going to have to constantly concentrate just to keep from shocking every person you walk by." Ostin said in thought as he looked in close at his arm.

"Is there any way that I can expel electricity constantly without drawing attention to myself?" Michael asked, thinking of the consequences of his powers being exposed.

"I'll think of something by Monday. Until then just try and find everyday normal objects that you can interact with that wouldn't draw suspicion if you had it on you at all times. That way you can expel your electricity inconspicuously." Ostin said after a moment of thought.

"Right, I'll try." Michael said, already in thought before he noticed that they had already arrived at the apartment building.

"Hm, ok. Well, I'll talk to you later." Michael said before entering his apartment to see his mother sitting on the couch, watching TV. There was some news report about a new up and coming energy company, but his mother turned the TV off before he could see the name.

"Oh, you're finally home. Did you have fun?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, we really just hung out and talked the whole time, but it was fun." Michael said on his way to the kitchen.

"That's good. Well, there's some dinner in the oven if you're hungry and I just made some tea so it's still hot." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. Do you want anything while I'm in here?" he called out while getting a plate of lasagna.

"No thanks, I already ate." She replied.

"So, what was on that news report?" Michael asked, as she usually never turned the TV off when he came in…well once when he was younger, but that was because a sex scene had come on and she obviously didn't want me to see that.

"Oh, nothing. Just some up and coming energy company who thinks that they have the solution to all the world's problems." She explained in a slightly lower tone than before.

"Huh, well, I bet nothing they have can be better than having a me in every household." He joked, trying to get his mother out of her funk.

Unfortunately, that only made her look at him in worry.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight dear, and don't stay up too late." She said as she went down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Hmm." Michael hummed in thought as he wondered what had triggered his mom's sudden mood change.

 _Timeskip_

It was Monday morning and Michael and Ostin were walking down the street towards the school, talking about anything that came to mind as they didn't really have a lot on their minds at the moment.

The main topic they had been discussing in Michael's quarter that he keeps flipping every once in a while.

"So, here's what it's doing. Your excess electricity is entering the coin as you hold it, making the electricity act as potential energy. When you flip it, you're releasing that energy much like kinetic energy. This way, it won't look like electricity is leaving your body, now it just looks like you picked up a strange habit." Ostin explained as they were nearing the halfway mark.

"Thanks Ostin, this is pretty cool." Michael said in glee as he wouldn't need to constantly concentrate on keeping his electricity inside his body, like he had to do over the weekend so his mother didn't get worried.

"No problem. So, what are we going to do now? Just go on with our normal lives and just include Taylor in training or what?" Ostin asked curiously.

"I'm not sure; we will see when we get inside." Michael replied, causing Ostin to look up at the school building before him.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Ostin said, noticing the time on his watch.

After they entered the building, Michael and Ostin went on their usual route to their classes before they split up.

Michael, when he finally reached his classroom, noticed Taylor was already sitting in her seat. Nodding to her, Michael proceeded to his seat before taking out a piece of paper with the training schedule on it.

"Here, just come to the ones that don't clash with your schedule with cheerleading if you want." Michael said, handing the paper to her before he took his seat.

This was the start of a new friendship, as well as a new force to be reckoned with. The name of this force? Well, that's what Taylor read at the top of the schedule.

 _The Electroclan_

 _Time Skip_

Just when Michael was getting his lunch, Ostin came up to him and urgently told him to find Taylor and to meet him in the courtyard.

After finding him in the courtyard, Michael and Taylor walked up to him and asked about his worried expression.

"Hey, you know how we were theorizing the cause of the deaths?" he paused, waiting for their affirmative nods. "Well, I did some digging and found this." He held up a piece of paper showing an article about a medical equipment provider called Elgen Inc.

After reading the entirety of the article, they both looked at Ostin, knowing he would continue on his train of thought.

"So, don't you think it's a bit suspicious that the exact day that the machine was turned on, the deaths started and as soon as the machine was turned off, they stopped?

"The machine must be the cause. And the machine's waves must have traveled through the hospital, affecting all of the babies that they reached. Causing us to develop our powers and the rest to die." Michael finished.

"Exactly. Also, Taylor, where did you look up those first hospital records?" Ostin asked, looking worried.

"Umm, on my computer at home. Why?" she replied, now sporting a similar expression.

"I was worried about that. See, the people that caused this, the Elgen, could've set up spiders." Seeing Taylor's confused expression he explained. "Spiders scour the Web for any searches referencing certain words or phrases. I think these Elgen may have set up spiders for anyone searching for the hospital records for this specific week. You need to go home and clear everything off of your computer, your cookies, history, everything." Ostin explained, now really worried.

"Wait, follow me to my locker." And so they did. "Here check this out."

She handed them a brochure which showed a school campus with the headline being, The Elgen Academy of Pasadena.

"A man come to my house the other day and talked to my parents about this prestigious school that only accepted 17 people a year and that their students could basically name their college of choice and they would get a full ride." Taylor explained nervously.

"Elgen? So they already found us. Ok, you need to warn your parents about this. If it takes you telling them about your abilities and explain what we found, then so be it. Do you mind if I keep this?" Michael asked.

His only response was a nod before he tucked it in his back pocket. He was about to continue before a voice came on the intercom.

"Will Michael Vey come to the principal's office, please? Michael Vey to the principal's office."

"What's that about?" Ostin asked.

"I don't know. But, I have my suspicions." He replied, touching the pocket the brochure was in before starting his walk to Dallstrom's office.

 _Elsewhere_

"Things are going according to plan. The children's training is following the schedule as well as the electric factories that have been increasing in number as well as popularity. More and more countries are calling for a meeting with us." A man in a pinstripe suit said, talking to a man over the phone.

" _Good, we don't need any complications this late in the game. We are doing well in both progress and wealth. The more they rely on our energy, the more dependent they will be when we completely take over their power grids."_ A voice over the phone said.

"Right, I completely understand. We will continue as planned and I will call again soon, whether it's for our regular progress report or a complication, is yet to be seen. Goodbye, Chairman." The man said.

" _Yes, goodbye Hatch."_ the newly named Chairman said before he hung up the phone.

"Soon, all will bow before the Elgen." Hatch said, speaking to an empty room before a knock came from his door. "Enter."

"Sir, we are ready to begin with the extraction." A handsome boy with blonde hair and a thin beard came in and spoke confidently.

"Thank you, Quentin. Let's go." He said, walking out first.

XX End XX

And done! That took far longer than it should have and for that I'm sorry. I had to go back and edit some things before I could post it or it would be all jumbled. I will be uploading a chapter for a Red vs Blue story line that I have in mind soon, so I would really like your feedback on that when I post it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did please tell me in review form and tell me any suggestions or ideas you all have. Well, until next time…Seeya!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I think I've got an ok schedule for writing now so I will be hopefully be updating everything at a consistent pace from here on out. Also, all of the Glows (on Michael's side anyway) will be getting a power boost eventually. Th reason will be explained later but I do like how I want to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll talk more at the bottom, seeya!

P.S.- I am sorry if the beginning seems kind of half-assed, I wrote that part a while ago and was having trouble focusing but I can't really find a way to work in the reveal of another of Michael's abilities so I will leave it in, but I will make sure the rest of the chapter is above standard to make up for it.

 **Chapter 4: Shit Gets Real**

"Well, Mr. Vey, it seems as though you have been accepted into a prestigious institution renowned for its very impressive output of professional scholars. By the end of their stay there, it's said that they could just pick a college and they'd be accepted instantly." Mr. Dallstrom said with unconcealed giddiness.

"And what is this school called?" Michael asked, already knowing the answer.

"Elgen Academy of Pasadena, California. They only accept roughly 17 people per year, so you should be immensely proud of your accomplishments." The man replied as he held the brochure of the academy, the same one in his back pocket, for Michael to take.

"Yeah…" Michael trailed off as his heartbeat rose until it was deafening.

" _Maybe they could just be looking for an answer. They don't have to be evil or just want to dissect us. They could be normal scientists who made a mistake and just want to fix it."_ Michael thought, though, for some reason, he couldn't believe those thoughts.

"Well, how about you think about it and report back to me by Wednesday. Also, not to influence your decision or anything, but the academy is offering the school a good bit of money if you go as compensation for us losing someone of your academic standing, though that's only _if_ you go." Dallstrom finished a raised eyebrow at the boy.

"I understand." With that, the teenager left the office with two brochures, each for the same thing, and that unsettled him greatly.

On his way wandering the halls, Michael ran into Ostin who was waiting for him by his locker. "Yo, so what did he want?"

The only response he got was Michael holding out the new brochure he had received.

"Damn, I hate it when I'm right…"

 _Time Skip_

Michael and Ostin met up with Taylor outside of their next class, where Michael showed her his brochure for Elgen Academy. As soon as she laid her eyes on it, it only made her feel worse, thinking that she is the cause for the Elgen finding them as she searched for them from her house.

After reassuring her that they would figure out what to do and they'd all be ok, they all took their seats to get ready for class, all the while Michael got strange looks from everyone when he continued to flip his coin.

When half of the class period was left, Michael caught his coin from its latest trip through the air and was about to flip it again when he was called on by the teacher, startling him into dropping the quarter and causing it to roll under his chair.

After answering the rather simple question, Michael looked down and was surprised at what he saw. Just looking down at his desk, Michael could see a small, electric-blue circle. When he tried to touch it, though, all he could feel was the wood of the desk.

Moving his head, Michael saw that the circle wasn't fixed on the desk, causing him to come to an unusual revelation.

That wasn't just a circle, it was his coin! He quickly looked under his desk and there it was, with the circle outlining it perfectly.

Picking it up and flipping it once more, Michael noticed that the faint circle disappeared, causing him to come to the conclusion that anything he charged his electricity into, he could somewhat track, with more electricity making it easier to track and vice versa.

" _Hmm, why is this only showing up just now? Am I becoming more electric? If so, why?"_ Michael thought to himself as he made sure to pay attention to what the teacher was lecturing on about.

Though, this _was_ cause for investigation. It seemed as though he acquired more and more abilities as he became more electric, and if that was true, then he had to find out _why_ he was becoming more electric.

He would need to discuss this more with Ostin when they got a chance. Most likely after school when they all went to his birthday party. He would also need to tell his mom about all that had happened soon, if these people looking for them were serious.

 _After Class_

"Ok, so we'll come pick you up around 5 after your cheerleading practice is over. After that, we'll discuss more about this Elgen business after the party when we're away from my mom." Michael said as he caught up to Ostin and Taylor who were waiting for him outside of the class.

"Right, I'll see you guys then." Taylor replied as she and Ostin began to walk away in opposite directions.

Before Michael followed his best friend, a sudden idea popped into his head. A rather ingenious plan, not to toot his own horn or anything.

"Hey, Taylor!" he called out, getting her to stop and turn to him. "Here, for luck."

Taylor looked down at her hand as she wondered why Michael would give him his quarter that he has been flipping all day, but when she looked up to question him about it, he was already gone.

Not seeing the importance of it, decided to just put it in her pocket and ask him about it later.

Having done what he needed to do, Michael caught up to Ostin and walked home to wait for his mom.

"What was that about?" Ostin asked when Michael caught up to him.

"I'll tell you later." He replied with a grin on his face.

 _A couple of hours later (Michael's POV)_

"So, you guys excited for the aquarium?" My mom asked as we drove to the school to pick up Taylor.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome. I hope they have a decent electric eel exhibit." I replied, earning a chuckle from both mom and Ostin, though mom wasn't sure why Ostin would find that funny, unless of course he _knew_. But she had faith in Michael's ability to keep a secret.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Ok, we're here. Where are we supposed to meet her?" the woman asked as she surveyed the emptiness of the school's parking lot.

"She said she would meet us in front of the school." Ostin answered as he also noticed that she wasn't there.

"Why don't you guys go in and tell her we're here. She probably got held up or something." Sharon suggested as me and Ostin got out of the car.

"Ok, we'll be back." I agreed as we walked towards the doors.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we had finally arrived at the Gymnasium to see that the cheerleaders were working on some stunt formations as their instructor, Mrs. Shaw, was studying her clipboard.

Surveying my surroundings, I took notice that Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

"She's not here." I said, confusing Ostin for a moment.

"Maybe she's just in the bathroom or something." Ostin replied, trying to come up with any reason that she wasn't here.

"Nope, she's not anywhere in the building." Ostin shot me a questioning look when I shot down his suggestion so quickly. "Oh, right. During classes today, I found out that I can sort of see anything I put my electricity into, like the quarter, and track it, even through solid objects."

Ostin's eyebrows shot up in surprise at my new ability before he adopted an understanding expression. "So that's what you were doing before we left school. You gave her your quarter so that you could see where she is if she's somewhat near you."

"Exactly. Anyway, let's ask around to see if anyone knows where she went." I concluded, already starting my walk to Mrs. Shaw.

Once we reached the adult, I put on a small smile to hopefully get a positive response for seemingly disturbing their practice. "Hey, Mrs. Shaw."

Looking up from her clipboard, the woman smiled at seeing some of her best students approaching her, seeing as how she also taught P.E. as well as cheerleading. "Hello Michael, Ostin. What can I do for you two?"

"Well, we were wondering where Taylor Ridley was. She said that we were to pick her up after practice was over." Ostin replied with a smile. At first, he didn't like Mrs. Shaw or P.E. in general because he couldn't do what the other students could do, but after he started working out properly, he started to enjoy the class more and more.

"Oh, Taylor went home early, said she had a bad headache." The woman recalled.

"Oh, ok, well thank you. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I commented as we started to leave, though I caught Taylor's friend Maddie walking with her phone in her hands.

"Hey, Maddie!" I called out before running up to her.

"Oh, hey Michael, Ostin. What's up?" She replied, shocking them that she would acknowledge the latter of the two. Well, I guess when you beef up and start performing well in gym, the popular kids take notice.

"We were wondering if you could call Taylor for us. I know she went home due to a headache, but I just want to make sure she's alright." I asked, hoping that his request wasn't too much to ask for.

"Oh, she never answers her phone. I'll text her though." She agreed with a smile as her fingers sped across her phone's keyboard.

After almost a minute her phone went off. "She said that she's sorry she didn't call, must have forgot. She said she's alright but she's sorry she's gonna miss your birthday party. I didn't know it was your birthday, Happy Birthday!" she read off before congratulating the taller of the two.

"Thank you, see you later." I replied as a sigh of relief escaped my lips. That is, before something caught my eye.

"What is it?" Ostin asked when he noticed me trying to focus on something.

"Come with me." was all I said as I started heading to the doors that led outside into the secondary parking lot, used mainly by busses and trucks meant to transport students and band equipment respectfully.

As we got outside, I kept walking to where the glow was emanating from, Ostin keeping quiet the whole way, not wanting to disturb his friend's trance.

After finally reaching the glow, I confirmed my suspicion by picking up the quarter that I lent to Taylor.

"Why would she drop it? Did you tell her what it did?" Ostin asked, trying not to think of the worst possibility.

"No, I didn't. We should swing by her house, just to make sure she's ok." I answered as I held the coin in my hand tightly, silently wondering why there wasn't a single lick of electricity still in the thing.

 _2 hours ago (With Taylor)_

Taylor was currently walking through the back doors of the gym, wanting to get home as fast as possible so that she could lay down to try and get rid of this excruciating headache.

She was just a few minutes into practice when she had to sit down when the headache started. A few minutes later, Mrs. Shaw suggested that she go home to try and get better.

So, after trying to wait for Michael for about a minute or so, she gave up and started to head home. The only thing that made the headache go away even the slightest bit was when she held on to the quarter Michael gave her, strangely enough.

She didn't know why, but when she held the coin, she could feel the pain lessen a bit, like the coin had some magical, headache fighting properties.

Though, that didn't help when a van pulled up next to her and opened its doors. That's when the pain reached a whole new high, causing her to drop the quarter onto the asphalt.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill her?" she could barely make out a male voice call out.

"It's not my fault, something was interfering so I had to up the dosage." This time a female voice replied, though Taylor could tell that there was no remorse or regret in her words.

Not wanting to talk anymore, the mysterious people picked her up and dragged her into the van before tying her up and taking away her senses by the use of a blindfold and something they put over her mouth and nose, causing her to lose consciousness.

 _Back with Michael (3_ _rd_ _person)_

Once they got back into the car, Michael immediately turned to his mother with a grim look on his face.

"She went home early due to a headache. Do you mind if we swing by her place, just to make sure she's ok?" Michael asked, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, it's no problem." she replied with a smile at seeing her son so worried for a girl.

And off they went, with Michael giving his mom directions. They arrived after only 3 minutes of driving to see that there was only one car in the driveway, showing that Taylor's dad wasn't home yet.

This time, Michael went up by himself, not wanting to bombard his friend's mom with many people suddenly showing up at her front door in the middle of the evening.

After knocking, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door with a small smile. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Michael Vey, I'm a friend of Taylor's and I was wondering if she was home at the moment?" Michael asked as politely as he could.

"Oh, so you're the famous Michael I've been hearing so much about in the past couple of weeks. It's good to finally meet you, but no she's not here. She had cheerleading practice today so she's probably still at the school. You should go there, and happy birthday by the way." The woman explained with an amused smile on her face when she mentioned how Taylor talked about him.

"Oh, ok, thank you." Michael replied with a forced smile as he walked back to the car.

"So, was she there?" Ostin asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

Michael turned to him with a grim expression. Unable to form any words, he just shook his head in the negative, causing his friend to adopt an equally grim look.

"What do you mean she wasn't there? I thought she went home due to her headache." Sharon asked her son with confusion painted across her face.

"I don't know, maybe she went to a friend's house that was closer to the school." Michael thought fast, not wanting to tell his mom about everything they had been doing behind her back just yet.

Then again, if he told her about everything, about how he had found someone else with powers like his, about him training himself and all of his newfound abilities, maybe she could help them.

"Well, I hope she's alright, but let's not let this ruin your big day, okay?" His mom asked, hoping to take his mind off of worrying.

"Yeah, let's go." Michael replied. _"I'll tell her tonight. She deserves today at least."_

So, they spent the rest of the day exploring the many exhibits at the Aquarium and, although he had almost completely gotten over his habit, Ostin would occasionally go on a spiel about one of the animals they were looking at.

Eventually, they left the Aquarium to go to his favourite restaurant, PizzaMax. It wasn't actually called that, but when he was younger and they had just gotten to Idaho he had gotten the obscenely long name wrong but the name stuck.

As they were all winding down and getting ready to leave, Michael turned to his mom with a forlorn look on his face, instantly worrying his mom.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom, I have something to confess." He paused, knowing how his mom would react to the news. "Ostin knows."

He didn't catch her reaction because he put his head down, not wanting to see how upset he made her with his actions.

After a long silence, Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again. "Since when?"

"I don't know, a long time. I was sick of keeping the secret and I knew that Ostin wouldn't tell anyone, seeing as how he has been my best friend since we moved here, and I made him swear to secrecy. I even let him help me in training in return for training him a bit too." He explained, cursing himself too late for letting the information about him training slip out so early.

"You did what now?" his mom asked in a tone that told him that she wanted to yell and scream but didn't want to in front of all of these people.

She turned to Ostin, who was sitting quietly in the booth next to Michael with an equally forlorn expression. She had noticed how much fitter Ostin and Michael had become, but she just chalked it up to them wanting to impress the girls at school.

"I'm sorry, but I made sure that we were alone every single time, we did it in an area that was abandoned and hadn't seen a single person in quite some time, and we even made sure to clean up and erase any signs that we were there in the first place. We took every precaution we could think of and then some. I know that I'm not supposed to be using my abilities at all, but I could feel potential within me. I could feel the energy wanting, begging to be used, to be refined and cultivated. I know it was selfish, but I wanted to be someone, I wanted to be special and not have to hide it." Michael ranted, finally getting to reveal everything to the first person he wanted to tell for the longest time.

He looked up and saw that his mother was shocked at his explanation, clearly expecting a childish response about wanting to be a superhero or something along those lines. She was also extremely relieved that there was no-one else near them, anyone who sat down at a table near them later asked for a new table, due to how much they were laughing and how loud they were being.

Sharon sighed, she should have known that he wouldn't be able to control his powers without refinement. She also had no idea what her son was going through with that power growing inside of him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so neglectful of your needs, especially when it came to your gift. I'm sorry I got angry, and I'm happy that you have such a great friend such as Ostin." She smiled, earning relieved looks from both of the boys. "Now, is there anything else I need to know."

The boys looked at each other once more before Michael spoke up again. "Well, for one, Taylor also knows, but _that_ one was for a completely different reason."

"What reason?" she asked, knowing that her son was having some kind of internal debate.

"Umm, she sort of, uh, has abilities, as well." Michael muttered, trying to delay the inevitable, though everyone at the table heard it.

Sharon was shocked silent. " _Another person with abilities? What are the chances? Though, this just doubles the risk of staying here."_

"Umm, Mrs. Vey?" Ostin asked, snapping her out of her shock.

"Yes?" was all she could come up with at the moment.

"There's more." Michael paused, this was the big one that would likely send his mother over the top and he didn't know how to that kind of mom. "Me and Taylor both have been approached by an esteemed school in Pasadena, California. A school called the Elgen Academy of Pasadena." At this, Michael's mother's face went sheet white.

Grabbing her purse and jacket, Sharon turned to the two boys with a fearful look in her eyes. "We need to go, now."

The two boys looked at each other, confused, before hurrying to catch up to the worried mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Michael asked as they caught up to the woman after just exiting the restaurant.

"I can't tell you here, we'll discuss more at home." She declared as she went to unlock the car.

"Umm, could you spare a dollar?" a voice behind them spoke, startling all of them. They turned to see a rough-looking man that seemed to be homeless.

Sharon took a moment to control her breathing before replying. "Sure, one moment please." She said as she looked down at her purse.

That is when trouble struck yet again. The man took the moment of distraction to pull out a gun and point it at the trio. "Give me your wallet now! And nobody move!"

The mother looked up shocked, dropping her keys in the process, before holding out her wallet for the man to take. "Here! It's got cash and cards, please just take it."

"Quiet! Your car! I want your car as well!" the man demanded as he his hand shook.

"I dropped the keys there. I'm just going to reach down and get them and then you can leave, okay?" she replied calmly, trying not to upset the man any more.

"No! You!" he yelled, pointing his gun at me. "You pick up the keys and bring them to me!"

I took a deep breath as I reached down and picked up the car keys before slowly walking towards the man with his hands up in a placating way.

"Good. Now, no funny business or your mom gets it." The man demanded again as he pointed his still-shaking hand at his mother.

Michael wasn't sure what caused him to do it. Maybe it was the emotions of the day catching up to him. Maybe it was adrenaline and fear. He wasn't sure, but when the man grabbed the keys, Michael surged. Not as hard as he could have, knowing that much could kill the man, only about half.

The man shot back, hitting the back of his head against the parked car behind him, knocking him out cold within seconds.

There was a deafening silence that filled everyone's ears at that point. So much had happened in only a few moments that they were only now taking it all in.

That is, until the clapping of someone's hands snapped them out of their shock.

"Wow, how magnificent. You truly did well, Michael." A deep voice cut through the air, causing everyone to turn their heads to the newly arrived man.

He had dark brown hair with sideburns, and wore a nice tan suit with an orange silk tie. The odd thing being his thick-framed sunglasses that he wore, even though it was nighttime. "I'm not lying, that was impressive. More so than I expected."

Michael stared at the man with confusion showing on his face. He was about to question the man when his mother beat him to the punch. "Who are you?"

The man grinned in a sinister way. "I'm but a fan, Sharon. A fan of your son and his…gift." Michael and his mother shared a glance of surprise, as well as Ostin, who had seemingly gone unnoticed by the man. That or he didn't really care about the boy. "Oh yes, I know all about your abilities. In fact, I bet you that I know more about it than even you.

"How?" Michael asked, though he had a theory in mind.

"Michael, we need to go." His mother called, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We've been searching for you for quite some time, Michael. You are a very special boy, you see. You and Taylor both." The man continued, halting Michael's thoughts of leaving for a moment more.

"What do you want from us?" Michael asked, getting serious at the mention of his missing friend.

"Oh, I just came here to introduce you to some people. Some people who are quite like you, actually." The man smirked arrogantly, like he had something that they needed or wanted badly, and he knew that.

Just then another person showed up out of the darkness behind them. He was a good-looking boy about Michael's age that looked like he hadn't had a shower in quite a while if his greasy hair were any indication. He wore a red, plaid vest with no undershirt, showing off his slightly muscly torso.

"This, is Zeus. Like you, he has extraordinary abilities, hence where his name came from." To showcase this, the boy named Zeus shot electricity from his fingertips like lightning, hitting Ostin in the chest and sending him into a car, much like how Michael shocked the would-be burglar.

"Hey!" Michael called out, ready to fight them should they try anything again.

"Calm yourself, Michael, he's not worth your worry." The man said, trying to placate the angry boy.

Instead, all it did was make him angrier.

"My other friend is Nichelle." He stated as another figure emerged beside him this time.

Once she was introduced, Michael started to feel slightly dizzy with a headache starting to form, though it was nothing too bad. "I don't know what you're doing, but cut it out."

This seemed to surprise the trio of newcomers. Somehow, this boy was withstanding Nichelle's rather, unique ability quite easily. This revelation caused the man to smile even wider.

"My my, Michael, so full of surprises. You see, Nichelle's power works completely opposite of yours and Zeus's. While you and Zeus exude electricity and manipulate it to your bidding, Nichelle is like an Electricity Vampire. She sucks the electricity out of someone like you until you're empty. The process can be quite painful, so I'm told, but you seem to be holding your own against her without much effort." The man explained before he turned to the newly-named Nichelle and nodded his head, causing the girl to smile a wicked smile.

That's when the pain increased tenfold for Michael, sending him to his knees as he clutched his head. "Gahh!"

"Michael!" he heard his mother scream out, though it seemed distant somehow.

"There we go, back to normal." The man said as he walked towards Michael, that is, until Sharon ran at him with murder in her eyes.

"What have you done to him!" she yelled before being blasted in the back with lightning, curtesy of Zeus. Without something to halt her forward momentum, Sharon kept flying until she finally landed at the feet of the man and his "friend."

"Well done, Zeus. Though, I'm sure she wouldn't have done much. Now, we should be taking our-"

"Help!"

Turning to see who had cut him off, the man noticed Ostin leaning against the car he crashed into, looking worse for wear, though he had his hand around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Damn it, fine, we'll take her." The man commanded as he pointed to the single mother on the ground.

From his place on the ground, Michael could barely make out the three figures carrying his mother away. He was about to try and get up or yell or something when everything went black.

 **End Chapter**

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review and tell me what you all thought, or if you guys want to suggest new abilities for Michael and the gang that'd be cool. If not then I'd probably just pick some from a website that suited them but I wanted to let you guys in on the fun. Also, they don't have to be big, new abilities. They could just be things that make their abilities better or more effective. Though, big, new abilities are welcome, so long as they relate to the abilities they already have. Anyway, seeya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and gals, sorry for the wait. I am back with another view into the alternate life of Michael Vey. I have the problem of not being able to write a whole chapter of one story so now I have a bit of a lot of chapters for different stories. So, expect a couple of updates in short succession and then a bit of a wait. I have been trying to get better at this but to no avail. If anyone out there has ADD or ADHD, then you know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, please enjoy and I will talk to you at the bottom!

 **Chapter 5: Gone**

Michael looked around to see he was in a dark room with multiple chairs, or thrones rather, situated around a circular table. There was one, however, that seemed to exude a sense of power and authority, even though it was empty.

What caused his survey of the room to falter, though, was that the thrones seemed occupied. And, when I say 'seemed', I say it because they were more like shadows rather than people. Like in a game when you haven't unlocked certain characters yet, so they are just silhouettes until you unlock them. The only one without shadow, was the main one he was staring at.

There were 16 thrones besides the main one, all seeming to have something about it that was unique to the silhouette it housed.

While all of this was certainly weird, what shocked him the most was that Ostin and Taylor were there too. They each had their own seat at either side of the main one. Ostin's throne was fairly simple. The whole thing was blocky and made from what looked like silver, with numbers and letters decorating the edges. It had many gears and cogs along the sides and back spinning like a steampunk fan's wet dream. Ostin himself wore a lab coat over a black, form-fitting shirt, blue jeans, and some sneakers. He seemed to be reading a book, though Michael couldn't read the title, due to him not speaking whatever language that was.

Taylor, on the other hand, wore a beautiful white sundress and light brown sandals with little flowers on them. She seemed content and happy, so much so that you might even think she were sleeping and having a wonderful dream. The throne she sat on was bright gold and practically sparkled with gems and jewels of grandeur. Though, even with all of this, the part she was most proud of was the garden around her feet, brought to life by the colorful plants that surrounded her throne.

Michael was about to step towards the main throne when suddenly the very earth shook with violent rage. The vibrations were so powerful that Michael was immediately brought to the ground, his hands covering his ears to try to save himself from the thunderous roars of the earth.

Electricity seemed to spark to life around him, as if in tandem with the vibrations. As the shaking increased, so did his electricity. It seemed to go on forever, eventually creating a storm of lightning and earth, surrounding him like the eye of a hurricane.

Until a voice spoke. It was so quiet that one might think it was just a figment of their imagination. Michael was shocked that he could hear it so clearly, over the tremors and through his own hands. But, even so, the one phrase seemed to halt everything, even time itself.

"The prophesy has begun."

"Michael!"

Michael's eyes shot open to see Ostin at the side of his bed, staring at him in worry.

"Ostin?"

"Jesus, Michael, you scared me half to death. You were sleeping soundly until you suddenly started shaking uncontrollably and sparking like a loose wire. Thankfully, no one was in here besides me, but I was honestly scared you would go haywire on the whole building if it continued." Ostin blew out a sigh of relief seeing as how everything was under control now.

"Sorry, had a bit of a crazy dream. It seemed so real, as if I could touch it, and yet, completely unreachable at the same time. Until the end. _That_ was completely real. And scary." Michael thought aloud as he held his head in exasperation.

"Umm, Michael, how are you feeling? You know, after last night." Ostin asked timidly, not sure how much of the event his friend remembers.

"What do you me-." suddenly everything hit him like a freight train. The man, his "friends", their powers, his… mom.

Michael's eyes widened considerably as he jumped to get out of bed, that he just now realized was a hospital bed.

"Woah there sport, no need to go running off now." A new voice called out, drawing the attention of both teens.

He was a well-built man with a brown mustache and big brown eyes. He wore a standard police uniform while his hat was underneath his left armpit, leaving his light brown buzzcut out for the world to see. He held himself like a statue and exuded a sense of confidence and importance. More so than any cop he's met.

"My name is detective Davis and I'm here with my partner, detective Adams…" he introduced, motioning to another person, this time a woman with blonde hair and rectangular wireframe glasses. She wore the standard woman's uniform of the police, though, without a hat in sight. "…to ask you a few questions about what happened last night."

Michael was immediately wary of these two, not knowing how much they already knew about the attack. Who knows how many people saw that kid…Zeus shoot lightning from his hands.

"Son, if you could leave the room for a moment." Davis said to Ostin.

"Actually, he was with me yesterday. He was the one who called for help, so I would appreciate it if he could stay with me." Michael cut in, not wanting to have to deal with all of this alone so soon after waking up.

"I see, very well then, you can stay. I am not going to take up too much of your time now, just want to ask a few questions, then we'll be on our way." Davis placated, pulling up a seat so that he could get comfortable. Adams, on the other hand, simply stood by the door with her hands behind her back.

"First of all, is your name Michael Vey? I know, I know, but its protocol." Davis laughed at Michael's are-you-kidding-me look.

"Yes."

"Second, what were you and your mother doing at Mac's Purple Pig Pizza Parlor and Piano Pantry last night?" Davis asked, slightly stumbling over the stupidly long name.

"It was my birthday, so we went there to eat after going to the aquarium to celebrate. We hadn't spent more than a half hour there before we had to leave, and that's when they showed up."

"They? Do you remember who they were?" the detective asked, noting the fact that they had to leave.

"Well, there was a carjacker first. He tried to take our car and money. As I went to give him the keys… I don't know. I can't remember." Michael trailed off, hoping they didn't catch his mistake.

"Clyde Stewart. We have him in custody and are interrogating him now, though he seems pretty tight-lipped. Continue." Davis said, jotting some stuff down on his notepad.

"Ok, well, the next thing I remember is a man. He wore a suit and tie, but what was weird was that he wore thick sunglasses, even though it was evening. He had two kids with him…"

"Other victims?" Davis interrupted.

"No, he said they were friends, and they didn't seem to mind being with him."

Davis nodded and wrote it down before looking back up expectantly.

"Umm, they helped him knock me and my mother out. The last thing I remember was Ostin calling for help and the man say…" Michael trailed off.

" _Damn it, fine, we'll take her."_

"Say…?" Davis asked.

"Say: 'Grab her.'" Michael lied. He was smart enough to know that if he told the truth, then the detectives will figure out that his mother wasn't their target.

He was.

And who knows what they would do if they thought that Michael was who they were after.

He could just imagine the interrogations and experiments if they found out about his powers.

"Ok, well, is there anything you would like to add, Mr. Liss?" Davis asked, hoping that the boy would fill in the blanks left by Michael's explanation.

"Uhh, no, I was unconscious for most of the encounter. One of the other kids knocked me out almost immediately after confrontation. I only woke up after Michael and Mrs. Vey were on the ground and I called for help as soon as I could." Ostin added, almost as if he had done it a million times.

"Thank you, we'll put this in our report. If you have any questions, here's my card." As he said this, detective Davis pushed his chair back to its original spot before heading towards the door.

Detective Adams didn't move a muscle, instead choosing to stare at the hospitalized boy with an intense gaze.

"How did you incapacitate Clyde, again?" Adams spoke up for the first time.

"Adams…" Davis warned.

"I don't remember." Michael answered with a furrowed brow.

"You don't remember? So, you're saying you _did_ do it, you just don't remember _how_?" She persisted.

"Wait, what?" Michael asked, taken aback by the sudden question.

"Just tell me how you did it. Clyde complained about being shocked silly. It was certainly more powerful than a taser, and yet we couldn't find anything at the scene. So, ho-"

"Adams! This is not an interrogation!" Davis yelled.

The female detective forcefully shut her mouth before turning and leaving the room.

Davis turned to the teens and gave a sheepish smile before apologizing and taking his leave.

"Sorry about that, she usually not like this. Anyway, I'll leave you to get better."

"What the hell was that about?! That goes way above just being confused by a case." Ostin asked, exasperated. He turned to get his friend's opinion when he saw that his gaze hadn't left the door.

"Michael? What's wr-" he was cut off, however by Michael bringing his hand up in a stop motion.

Ostin continued to stare at his friend with worry until he saw what looked like a slight glow appear in his eyes. Completely unnoticeable unless you were right next to him.

Michael scanned the room a couple of times before he seemed to lock onto something. Though, that just confused Ostin more as his best friend was now staring intently at some 'Get well soon' flowers. Michael stared for only a few seconds before turning to Ostin as if nothing happened.

"I hope they find mom soon, I would hate for her to miss your competition." Michael said, though his tone seemed off.

"My…competition?" Ostin whispered in confusion.

"Yeah, your speech contest. Your paper on the Russians spying on us while the police do nothing is sure to win 1st place." Michael explained, confusing Ostin even more.

" _What the hell is he talking about? I didn't write anything on the Russians spying…on…us…"_ Ostin's thoughts trailed off as he glanced at the flowers again, though careful to not be obvious about it.

" _Someone is spying on us while using the flowers as a cover. Good job, Michael."_ Ostin almost broke out in giggles at how smart his friend had become under his tutelage.

You see, while Michael trained Ostin's body, Ostin helped train Michael's mind. Though, Ostin made sure to keep up with his own brain exercises, and not just remembering useless information, but also cryptology, detective work, criminal investigations, and all sorts of stuff.

"Yeah, I hope. Anyway, you should get some rest, you've had a long couple of days. And I'll get rid of these flowers for you, wouldn't want you swelling up or anything." Ostin said as he picked up the vase.

"Thank you. I should be dismissed by tomorrow since I didn't really sustain any real damage. So, after I'm discharged, I'll swing by your place?" Michael said, glad that he could get through to his friend.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." And with that, he left to dispose of the bugged vase.

Though, that left Michael with even more questions. Why did detective Adams get so flustered? Who bugged his room? What were they hoping to overhear? Who exactly took his mother? And, most importantly, how did it all connect?

There was no way this was all a bunch of coincidences. That just doesn't happen, especially when you're not a normal teen.

Michael tried to block the unanswerable questions out of his head in order to get a bit of sleep. Though, a picture of his mom would haunt his dreams for the rest of the night.

 **Chapter End**

Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get this updated before I went to sleep and after a day full of my laptop running like crap and randomly restarting about a dozen times, I am glad I am done. I hope you all enjoyed. This is where the story really starts diverging from the canon. I was originally just going to go through the canon storyline with just a powered up Electroclan, but as I was writing this chapter, my mind exploded with dozens of ideas and plot twists that will definitely need to be save for another story I do.

I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with the thrones, but I hope it's not too obvious. And before you start guessing, I want to say that: No, Michael does not become some powerful dictator ruling over the world with an iron fist. While cool, he's not that type of guy… (*whispers* yet)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear about your guys' ideas for powers/upgrades for the Electroclan and please say who the power is for. I'll leave it at that, so I don't start rambling again. I'll see you guys in the next one, Seeya!

P.S.- Who actually reads these little author notes? I'd love to see how many actually do in the reviews! Ok, bye for real!


End file.
